wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Korkiran Legions
The Korkiran Legions is the name given to the Astra Militarum regiments that come from the Hive World of Korkir, within the Segmentum Obscurus. Homeworld The Legions homeworld is the Hive World of Korkir. This is a bleak world with almost nothing of value beside its sheer manpower, where the inhabitants are crammed within giant Hive-Cities. Thus, the soldiers hailing from that world are used to fight in an enclosed or artificial environment, such as hive cities, starships or even Space Hulks, and they often suffer from agoraphobia in open places. However, even if most regiments hailing from the planet are Guerrilla and Penal ones, they also produces other kind of regiments, such as Amoured, Artillery and Line Infantry. Regimental Oragnization Combat Doctrine The Korkiran Legions are specialists in urban guerilla and close assault warfare, being well-trained into close-combat techniques, handling various kind of melee weapons during battles. Because of the environnement of their homeworld, they are mainly used to fight in enclosed area. Recruitement Unlike most of the regiments of the Astra Militarum, the soldiers of the Korkiran Legions are, for the most parts, criminals and homeless people that have been abducted and forced into the PDF in order to lower the crime rate of the low levels in the Hives. Thus, most Guardsmen from these regiments are undisciplined and untrutworthy, the only execptions being the 42nd and the 150th, the former being a Tempestus Scions Regiment and the latter a suprisingly disciplined Line Regiment. Korkir also produces many Penal Legions, mainly composed with the ones who have been abducted and who can't serve in a regular regiment, such as the old, the sick and the worst criminals who have no other way to redemption. Wargear Classic Regiments Flak Armour * A light and relatively simple form of body armour used by the military forces of the Imperium of Man. It is used as standard issue body armour for the countless millions of Imperial Guardsmen and Planetary Defence Force members across the Galaxy. M35 M-Galaxy * The M35 M-Galaxy is the most common Lasgun pattern in production for the Astra Militarum. Grenades (Frag & Krak) * (Frag): anti-personnel explosives which hail thousands of shards of shrapnel when activated. * (Krak): anti-tank explosives which ignite a concentrated blast to pierce through even the most well armoured of targets. Regimental Combat Knife * A standard, all purpose utility tool akin to those of standard Imperial regiments. This is particulary used during infiltration. Tempestus Scions Tempestus Scions Carapace Armour * Full-body suits of Carapace Armour, including an Omnishield Helm with a built-in targeting and imaging array Omnishield Helm * Special helmet used by Imperial Tempestus Scions. In hostile environments, a Tempestus regiment will don all-enclosing Omnishield Helms, their respmasks proof against everything from industrial pollution to fully ignited atmospheres. When sealed, they allow Tempestus Scions to operate even in airless vacuums for limited periods of time. The multi-spectral occulum that attaches via suction to the wearer's eye sockets allow him to see in low light and occluded conditions with relative ease. Slate Monitron * The dataslate worn upon the armoured forearm gauntlet of the typical Tempestus Scion allows him instant access to his Tempestor Prime's latest command runes and war psalms. It also monitors vital signs, showing the pulse rate and health matrix of the wearer at all times so that his officer can instantly assess his condition. Hot-shot Lasgun * A Hot-shot Lasgun, also called Hellgun , is a pattern of Imperial Lasgun that possesses a more advanced and powerful laser generation system intended to provide more potent laser fire on-target. Chainsword (Tempestor only) * The Chainsword is essentially a sword with powered teeth that run along a single-edged blade like that of a chainsaw. Most versions of the weapon make use of monomolecularly-edged or otherwise razor-sharp teeth. Greandes (Frag & Krak) * (Frag): anti-personnel explosives which hail thousands of shards of shrapnel when activated. * (Krak): anti-tank explosives which ignite a concentrated blast to pierce through even the most well armoured of targets. Regimental Combat Knife * A standard, all purpose utility tool akin to those of standard Imperial regiments. This is particulary used during infiltration. Vehicles Taurox * A armoured personal carrier (APC) widely used within the Imlperal Guard to transport the troops. Valkyrie * A vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) airborne assault carrier used primarily by the Astra Militarum as both a ground support gunship and a transport for airborne combat regiments Regimental Appearance The Korkiran Legions wear a black and gold Cadian-based uniform with no particular variations. Notables Regiments 42nd Korkiran Legion "Battle Pilgrims": * This Legion is the only Tempestus Scions regiment that comes from Korkir. Its soldiers are known as "The Battle Pilgrims", because of their fanaticism towards the Imperial Cult and for their cold and brutal efficiency in urban guerilla warfare. 98th Korkiran Legion "The Iron Fist": * This Armoured Regiment, known as "The Iron Fist", is one of the few Armoured Regiments hailing from Korkir and is renown for their deadly efficiency. Their badge is a golden armoured fist. 150th Korkiran Legion "Order of Kutuzov": * The Order of Kutuzov is a Line Infantry Regiment known for being the most disciplined regiment from Korkir. Their badge is a golden winged sword. 224th Korkiran Legion "The Hellbringers": * The The Hellbringers is a renown Artillery Regiment who fought side by side with many Space Marines Chapters, drowning the ennemy under heavy fire while the Astartes infiltrated their strategic location. Their badge is a golden Imperial Aquila. Notables Quotes By the Korkiran Legions Feel free to add your own About the Korkiran Legions Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments